mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Alien Obelisks/@comment-35595930-20180913222954/@comment-1.152.105.38-20180914072431
word. it seems every game i've ever had on a mobile phone platform has, in some way, been ruined, fallen victim to or have succumbed to what i refer to as (and what i think doesn’t have many other labels it can appropriately referred to as) "developer greed". plants vs zombies, angry birds, fruit ninja, all of them. i’m 27 now, so i think i’ve seen a lot of iphone games come and go throughout the years i’ve been alive, and i’ve seen games which initially started as global worldwide phenomenons just fizzle out, as society waits for the the next latest craze. but they all fall into the same trap, which is charging players to progress further in their chosen game of addiction; turning what was just a fun little strategy game that at least required you to sit down and actually think about how to solve the puzzle a level presents you with into what is now "whoever has the fattest wallet gets the furthest" (or at least gets the furthest within the shortest amount of time humanly possible). and hey, i’m all for developers charging people for CERTAIN things, such as maybe an extra life (or in this games case chalice) but i look at these gem packages and i just see the prices of them being rather obsurd and ridiculous. i guess the part that upsets me the most is knowing there's something unobtainable for me and a unique merge chain, that is unless i am willing to spend in excess of $2,000 USD (which equates to roughly $2,800 in my countries currency). i would assume a large part of the target audience and demographic who play this game are around the age of 12 to 16,17 years old, and that’s just an uneducated guess. with that logic though i highly doubt people of the age bracket would even have access to a credit card or a parent willing to allow their children make such purchases using it, let alone one of their own or a steady income. so i guess, with keeping that in mind, who specifically is supposed to be able to afford something so expensive? i’m no stranger to making the odd gem purchase here and there. if i’m on a challenge level and have tried a few times clearing it and i come close but no cigar after repeating it a few times then hey, i’ll fork out a couple of dollars to get an extra 50 seconds. sure! and hey, i’ll even buy some eggs or nests from time to time just to get to level 4 of some cool looking new premium dragon i find aesthetically pleasing and appealing! but damn dude, i think Merge Dragons have now lost the plot and are now showing that they are a business first, and a fun and interesting matching strategy game second. i agree with you man, the prices are just getting more and more outrageous. it’s really unfair now.